yntheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Jessa Watson
Appearance She prefers to wear plain hunting clothes, or a simple blouse with breeches or skirt at home, and a dress to go out. Background Jessa is the second child of a village preacher. Her older sister is very active in the village community along with her mother. Her younger brother is still a child, but seems to be taking after their father. She grew up with parables of the gods and allegories of samaritans and kings. As a child she would peek around the corner as her father consoled and admonished this villager or that who came to their house for guidance. As an adolescent, she learned from James to train birds of prey to help her hunt. Odd things have been happening around her for a couple of winters now - stirrings of magic, her father says. Campaign Events Jessa was sick in Whiterun after being afflicted with Sorcerer's Sickness. Personality Although her life has been full of opportunities to interact with people, she's always preferred to keep on the sidelines and let the rest of her family deal with that. However, that's not to say that she lacks friends. She is empathetic, just not effusive about it. Since beginning to train hawks and hunt, she has felt much more at ease in the woods alone or with one or two companions. She believes very much in the deities and stories of their teachings and is devoted, but it never interested her to pursue a religious life. Character Sheet Possessions Her mother insisted that she takes a hen on her journeys because obviously she'll starve to death without Georgie's small white eggs. Her father was much more practical and sent her along with a mule. Held/Worn *1 x longbow (Peregrine) (50 gp) (2 lb.) *1 x shortbow (Starling) (25 gp) (2 lb.) *2 x arrows (20) (1gp) (1 lb.) *1 x shortsword (10 gp) (2 lb.) *1 x dagger (2 gp) (1 lb.) *1 x ''Anklets of Translocation'' *1 x ''Ring of Protection'' *1 x ''Boots of the Zephyr'' (4 lb.) *1 x traveler's clothes (2 gp) (4 lb.) *1 x component pouch (25gp) (2 lb.) Total Weight: 17 lb. Carried: *1 x backpack (2 gp) (5 lb.) *3 x arrows (20) (1 gp) (1 lb.) *1 x bedroll (1 gp) (7 lb.) *1 x blanket (5 sp) (3 lb.) *12 x candle (1 cp) *11 x chalk (1 cp) *1 x flint and steel (1 gp) *1 x lantern, hooded (5 gp) (2 lb.) *1 x mirror, steel (5 gp) (1/2 lb.) *2 x oil (flask) (1 sp) (1 lb.) *7 x rations (5 sp) (2 lb.) *1 x sewing needle & thread (5 sp) *1 x signal whistle (5 cp) *1 x waterskin (2 sp) (5 lb.) *1 x thieves' tools (25 gp) (1 lb.) Total Weight: ''42-1/2 lb. In Cart *2 x rope, hempen (1 gp) (10 lb.) *1 x tent (2 gp) (20 lb.) *1 x pack saddle (5 gp) (15 lb.) *1 x saddlebags (4 gp) (8 lb.) ''Total Weight: ''53 lb. On Mule *bit and bridle (2 gp) (1 lb.) *Cart (15 gp) (200 lb.) ''Total Weight: ''201 lb. Money Spells '''Spell slots: 4/2 Spells known: Cantrips: mage hand, ray of frost, prestidigitation 1st level: mage armor, silent image, sleep, Tasha's hideous laughter, hunter's mark (ranger) 2nd level: invisibility Caspian Tiny fey (hawk) Armor Class: 13 Hit Points: 1 (1d4-1) Speed: 10 ft., fly 60 ft. Abilities: Str 5 (-3), Dex 16 (+3), Con 8 (-1), Int 2 (-4), Wis 14 (+2), Cha 6 (-2) Skills: Perception +4 Senses: passive Perception 14 Languages: -- Challenge: 0 (10 XP) '''''Keen Sight. The hawk has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight. Actions Talons. Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. 1 slashing. Nicholas Medium beast (mule) Armor Class: 10 Hit Points: 11 (2d8+2) Speed: 40 ft. Abilities: Str 14 (+2), Dex 10 (+0), Con 13 (+1), Int 2 (-4), Wis 10 (+0), Cha 5 (-3) Senses: passive Perception 10 Languages: -- Challenge: 1/8 (25 XP) Beast of Burden. The mule is considered to be a Large animal for the purpose of determining its carrying capacity. Sure-Footed. The mule has advantage on Strength and Dexterity saving throws made against effects that would knock it prone. Actions Hooves. Melee Weapon Attack: +2 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. 1d4+2 bludgeoning. Category:Player Character